<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Difficulties Of Wedding Planning by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802868">Difficulties Of Wedding Planning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art Of Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>British Comedy, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Comedy RPF, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soyeon gets annoyed by Yuqi and Miyeong's insistence on how she should accompany Shuhua dress-shopping, Shuhua picks her wedding dress, Soyeon gets into a fight with a wedding celebrant, and Soyeon reckons she can crack a new one...providing he pretends he is not  a Anglican</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Art Of Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Difficulties Of Wedding Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, I made a second one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit." Soyeon rolled her eyes. She and her two friends - Shuhua's friends, really - Yuqi and Miyeong were in her kitchen. She leant her elbows against the island bench in the space. They were half-arguing over the matters of the wedding ceremony. "You know I can't come with - I can't do the thing with Shuhua wedding-dress shopping." Soyeon groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miyeong and Yuqi looked at her. "Yes, you can." Miyeong said. Miyeong ran the tip of her index finger around the rim of her coffee mug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you're a bride, too." Yuqi put in her ten pence worth, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, don't start." Soyeon buried her face in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aiyoh, lah." Yuqi pointed at her, speaking Mandarin. Miyeong hummed a agreement before smiling widely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aiyoh, lah." She remarked also.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soyeon seized the two young women by the backs of their blouses and frog-marched them to her front door; Yuqi and Miyeong both squawked indignantly at the treatment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't give me the shits." Soyeon requested before letting them go, and herding them like chickens back up the hallway and into her kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Finish your coffee, love." Soyeon sighed at a spooked-looking Miyeong. She got a tea towel off the oven rack and wiped over the island bench surface where the coffee had spilt when she had yanked Yuqi and Miyeong to their feet from the island bench. "Everything's alright, girl, calm down, we're ok..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>- </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shuhua considered her reflection in the mirror. The dress was a soft, soft pink with a embroidered, beaded, fitted bodice. It had a slight v-shape cut neckline and no sleeves with a low back. the skirt was soft silk with a tulle underskirt; it's layers moved outwards in a gentle line, not hugely rotound but definitely given circular, held shape. The price was no issue. Soyeon insisted on paying for the wedding as she had proposed to Shuhua. But Shuhua agreed to Soyeon's quip of paying for her wedding dress. Well, 25% of it, anyhow. Soyeon went quite soft upon the realization perhaps she wasn't so kind to Shuhua, even though that matter was far removed from that one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you think?" Shuhua asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do they have a silver version?" Miyeong asked at the same time Yuqi said, "I saw this other one, lah, I want you to try it on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An hour and a half later after exact fittings had been taken and other details of the dress adjusted - embroidery and beading detail and the placement of the bodice under-wires - Shuhua smiled tenderly as the up-market ceremonial dressmaker wrapped beautifully in a box the dress for after the ceremony, the reception dress. Shuhua had bought it straight off the rack. Instantaneously, she had loved it, from that first sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soyeon had nearly killed the celebrant. Irritating fat, hair, ugly, ugly, fucking ugly little bastard...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, he had no problem with Soyeon having a bride.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, he had a problem with the money!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted £7,500 to marry them!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soyeon kicked his Honda on the way out of the town hall in the inner city of Seoul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's going to be so lovely." Shuhua smiled happily, gazing up at Soyeon, head and hand on her chest. Soyeon kissed her bride-to-be's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd get someone to marry them. Soyeon suddenly had an idea. She grinned slowly in the dark. Yes, it would be perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as long as he pretended he wasn't an Anglican...</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>